


the night before

by Engineer104



Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Kinda, bittersweet fluff, unrecruited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: “What should I even write about? I’m no good at writing letters.”
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591699
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	the night before

**Author's Note:**

> world’s laziest summary award where? anyway this is for Roxy’s drabble prompt: goodbyes! and i finally tackled a thing i’ve been wanting to for a while to...well i’m not unhappy with the results (may expand on this at some point in all honesty)
> 
> (at least i’m under the max word count this time)
> 
> but ANYWAY please enjoy <3

“Write to me?” Annette asks Felix yet again, because she wants to be sure. Her fingers tighten around his arm as if she can keep him with her here in bed through the strength of her will. 

“I told you I would,” he says with a shallow sigh. But she knows he’s not nearly as exasperated as he sounds by how he brushes her bangs away from her face. 

“I know, I just…” She covers her face to muffle a sigh of her own. With each beat of her heart she counts their time running out despite the promise of the ring cooling her finger. 

Felix’s fingers slip through hers and tug her hand away from her face. “What should I even write about?” he wonders, his thumb skirting over her knuckles and sending a tingle up her arm. “I’m no good at writing letters.”

Annette sits up, poking her chin thoughtfully. “About…” Not the war, she decides. She hears enough about the Empire bearing down on Faerghus from her companions here in Fhirdiad. “Tell me about what you’re eating,” she says. 

Felix raises an eyebrow. “Really? You want to know what I’m  _ eating _ ?” He scoffs. “I can tell you right now it won’t be anything special.”

She shrugs, but a smile tugs at her lips as she adds, “Then tell me about...the cats you pet.”

He snorts, but a ghost of a smile flickers across his face. “I suppose I can manage that much.”

“Don’t leave out the ones who scratch you for your trouble!” Annette warns him. “I’ll know! I’ll make sure Ingrid tells me.”

Felix rolls his eyes but his smile broadens, the sight filling her chest with warmth. His hand tightens around hers. “Only if you write me any new lyrics.”

Now heat seeps into her face, but she manages a frown through her embarrassment. “Absolutely not.”

Felix sits upright, mirroring her, his gaze almost stern. “How is that fair?” he wonders.

“Easy!” Annette fits her head under his chin so he can’t see the frown now forcing itself onto her face. “I wanted to save those for the next time I see you.”

His heart beats steadily under her ear, and tears prick at the corners of her eyes when his arms wrap around her and his body’s heat envelopes her. His shuddering breath stirs her hair before he murmurs, “Then I’ll have something to look forward to when I return from Arianrhod.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like i’m on Twitter @gazelle_gazette


End file.
